


Taking Turns

by Ggunsailor



Series: Taking Turns [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Adora is thirsty for Glimmer, Adora works at a bookstore, Blow Jobs, Catra being a lesbro, Consensual Sex, F/F, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Glimmer is thirsty AF for Adora, Hand Jobs, Plot With Porn, Porn With Plot, Slow Burn, Sort of friends to lovers, Trans Adora (She-Ra), Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Sex, these two idiots are going to kill me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor
Summary: Adora and Glimmer meet in the bookshop where Adora works. This could be the start of something beautiful...





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> After much hemming and hawing, here is chapter one.

At 3 pm, the door to the bookstore opens the bell jingling.

Adora looks up from _Slaughterhouse-Five._

That girl is back again. She usually seems to come in about this time, always with her tote bag of Thomas Jefferson, her pink jacket, and pink hair.

Is that her real hair or is it dyed?

She’s really pretty, with curves that go on for days and amber skin that glows in the light. Her eyes are a pretty lilac color.

Adora finds herself watching her, a little dreamy smile on her face.

That is until a hand lands on her shoulder. “Gah!” she jumps and whirls around to the offending person. “Catra!”

The brown-haired girl grins at her. “So dream girl is back again, huh?”

“Well, uh, yeah.”

Catra rolls her eyes. “For crying out loud, you’ve been doing this ever since the summer started! Why don’t you grow another pair and go talk to the girl?”

“I, I just—that’s not funny!”

Scorpia chooses that moment to come over. “Aha. Having a crisis, are we?”

“Scorpia, tell Adora that she needs to go talk to that girl if she likes her so much.”

The muscular blonde nods. “Yeah, I agree. You’re not going to accomplish anything if you don’t talk to her.”

Adora pouts. “Gee, glad to see you two care so much about my love life.”

“Look, go talk to her. At least you’ll find out if she’s been coming in because of you or not.”

Adora takes a deep breath, goes around the counter and walks over to her.

‘_Okay, you can do this. Just tell her name and ask how you can help, like any other regular customer…except she’s hot as fuck and you possibly want to date her, SHUT UP BRAIN!’_

“Hi! Welcome to Book-Webs,” she says, putting on her best smile. "May I help you?”

‘_Okay, good, you didn’t sound like a total idiot.’_

The girl turns towards her, and Adora realizes how short she is; she comes up to about her shoulder.

“Oh. Hi. I’m, uh, I’m a little lost,” she admits.

“I see. What are you looking for?”

The girl turns fully toward her and now Adora can see she’s wearing a t-shirt that says **“Yes I’m a Lesbian and No You Can’t Watch”** in blue letters, purple leggings and tennis shoes with pink laces.

‘_Wow. She even dresses cute.’_

“I’m looking for a book for my aunt’s birthday. All the Yelp reviews recommended that I could find any book new or used. Plus, my best friend’s girlfriend comes here a lot.”

Adora stops staring for a moment and says “Well, you’ve come to the right place. What’s your aunt’s favorite genre?”

“See, that’s the thing. I want to surprise her with something she’s never read before.”

The blonde rubs her chin in thought, the wheels working. “Does she like to be surprised?”

The girl smirks. “To a point.”

“Ah, then I think I know just the thing. Follow me!”

A few minutes later, they’re in the magical realism section. Adora reaches up to a shelf and pulls down a paperback done up in green with images of birds and animals.

“Here, take a look at this. I think your aunt might like it.”

The girl takes the book and reads the title out loud. “One Hundred Years of Solitude by Gabriel Garcia-Marquez. I think I’ve heard of him.”

“Yeah, he’s one of my favorites. And if she likes this one,” Adora takes the book next to it and hands it to her, “she’ll like Love in the Time of Cholera; he based it off of his parent’s courtship before they got married.”

“Really? Wow! My aunt loves that kind of stuff…and I do, too.”

Adora grins. “I’m a sucker for that, too.”

With a smile, the girl holds out her hand. “Glimmer.”

“Hey, Glimmer.” The blonde takes hers and shakes it. “I’m Adora.”

“Nice to meet you.” Glimmer then says “I’ve actually been wanting to talk to you for a while now.”

“You, you have?”

Glimmer smiles. “Yeah. Because I have to say that you’re really cute.”

Adora laughs. “Oh, I don’t know about that.”

Glimmer giggles, and then pulls out a pen. “May I see your arm?”

“Uh, sure.” Adora holds it out and watches as she scrawls a series of digits on her forearm.

“There! That’s my number. Give me a call, any time.”

“I…really? Any time?”

“Sure. And hey, thanks for the book recommendations.” With a little wink, Glimmer walks up to the register where Scorpia rings up her purchases.

Then she seems to flounce out of the store. Adora watches her go until she turns the corner down the street and out of sight. Then she looks down at the numbers on her forearm.

‘_Oh, wow…I’m freaking lucky.’_

* * *

However, her feelings of joy fade away later as she sits in her apartment, laptop open and turned to Facebook.

She’s done a little of FB digging and from what she’s found…

‘_Why would she want to date me?’_

Glimmer’s accomplishments are quite numerous: captain of the dance team and the debate team in high school, AP honors and a bachelor’s degree in kinesiology. She’s a teacher at a local dance academy as well.

Compare that to Adora’s fencing scholarship and bachelor’s degree in literature and minor in philosophy, and she feels a little…

Unworthy.

She sits back against the couch, Xenomides her cat leaping up next to her. He purrs lowly; she reaches over and scratches him under the chin.

“I dunno, Xeno,” she says, “what would she say if she found out who I really am?”

He meows and she chuckles. “Hmm, you have a point there. Let me call Adam. It won’t hurt to see what he has to say.”

She grabs her phone and hits speed dial 3. Xeno jumps off the couch and waddles over to his food bowl. She’s musing to herself that he needs to lose a little weight when the line clicks open.

“Joe’s Pool Hall, it’s your quarter!”

“Hey, Adam.”

“Hey, sis!”

“Is this a bad time? I can call back later.”

“Nah, it’s all good. Orko and DT are here watching a movie with me.” There’s the distinct sound of Gene Wilder screaming to give his creation life in the background.

“_Young Frankenstein _again?” she says with a laugh.

“Hey, Double hasn’t seen it so I put it on for them---that is if they and their boyfriend can _stop making out long enough to pay attention!”_

“Hi, Adora!” Two voices chorus in the background.

Adam groans. “Ugh, I swear. Okay, what’s up?”

She tells him what happened that day from meeting Glimmer to doing Facebook stalking. After she’s done, there’s a silence on the other end.

Then he speaks “So are you going to call her?”

“I don’t know if I should. I mean, she’s pretty much one of the most accomplished people I’ve met and I’m just a…loser.”

He groans again. “Oh, for gods-sake it’s not high school anymore, Adora! She isn’t a queen bee or anything like that, she’s just a really cute girl that you met at work and wanted to give you her number because she was interested in you.”

Double Trouble’s voice comes in the background. “Tell Adora to grow a pair and woman up!”

“DT, go sit back down, will ya? I’m talking to my sister.”

Adora takes a sip of her water. “But what happens if she finds out about…you know?”

“Look, you’re a grown-up. I think you should call her and get to know her. She sounds like a really cool girl. And if she has a problem with who you _used _to be, then that’s her problem, not yours.”

“Thanks, Adam. I do feel a little better.”

“That’s what I’m here for. I got to go, they got to Gene Hackman’s scene and I love that part.”

“You love the _whole movie, _dummy.”

“So says the person who has the whole of every Disney movie almost memorized,” he shoots back.

“_Touche. _Okay, love you, Adam.”

“Love you, too, sis. Good luck!”

After hanging up, the blonde looks down at the numbers again.

Her thumb hovers over the keypad…


	2. Party Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some misunderstandings are cleared up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy, two chapters in one day? Phew!

_A few days later…_

Adora stands in the living room of a fraternity house, sipping at a red Solo cup full of some sort of fruit punch and vodka concoction.

Mermista, one of the younger employees at the bookstore had invited her to a party on campus. She had agreed but should have realized that most everyone else would be either younger than her or not even care about her.

She had dressed in her black jeans and gleaming black leather jacket and motorcycle boots to match. She had thought about her vest but decided to save it for another time.

‘_Maybe I should have come with someone.’_

She looks over where Scorpia and Catra are sitting on a couch. Well, they’re not exactly sitting, more like furiously making out. No one is paying them no mind.

She’s jealous.

_‘Why didn’t I call Glimmer? I should have called her and asked her to come with me instead of chickening out.’_

“Hey, Adora.”

She looks up as Mermista comes up to her. “Hey.”

“You okay? You’re standing there looking like you swallowed a lime.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m okay. I’m gonna go outside and get some air.”

“Okay. If you need to leave, you can.”

“Thanks.”

“Hey, if you see my boyfriend, tell him I’m looking for him, will ya?”

Adora grins. “Will do.”

* * *

Outside on the front porch, Adora leans against the wall. She reaches into her pocket to pull out her CBD vial and a vape pen. She fills the vial, locks the top of the pen in place and goes to take the first puff…

Then there’s a voice she hasn’t heard in a while.

"Adora?"

She looks up in surprise.

There stands Glimmer wearing a letterman jacket with symbols on the right sleeve. Under the jacket is a lavender-colored blouse with a matching skirt and leggings to match. A pair of light brown Doc Martens complete the ensemble.

“Um…hey, there,” she says, feeling her cheeks flush.

“Hi. What are, what are you doing here?”

“I, uh, one of the employees who work in the shop with me is a student here and she invited me. What about you?”

“My best friend’s girlfriend is a TA here. She invited us along.”

“Oh. Uh, that’s neat.”

“Yeah.”

There’s a moment of awkward silence, both of them looking down at the wood.

Then both speak at the same time.

“Why haven’t you called me?” “I’m sorry I haven’t called you.”

Adora puts her vape pen and vial back into her pocket. “I, I can explain why I didn’t call you, Glimmer.”

The pinkette crosses her arms glaring at her. “Yeah, that’d be nice. Because I felt insulted over the fact that I’d mentioned I was interested in you and gave you my number, then you don’t even call.”

The blonde winces. “Yeah, I, uh…there’s a reason why.”

“Well, I’d love to hear it.”

She swallows. “Um, do you…do you want to go get a slice of pie?”

“Pie?”

* * *

A few hours later, they’re at a 24-hour diner on Main Street. Glimmer had followed Adora who had ridden her Royal Enfield Thunderbird. Her little VW Bug had to keep up with the motorcycle.

Now they’re in a booth. The waitress had come and taken their orders; tea for both, chamomile for Adora and orange pekoe for Glimmer. Both had peach pie with ice cream.

Glimmer watches the cute blonde fidget with a sugar packet in front of her. Part of her is upset because the blonde hadn’t called her but the other is a little curious as to why.

Adora takes a deep breath. “Okay, so let me explain. I may have looked at your Facebook profile and I…I saw all the stuff you’d done and are doing. It made me feel…inferior.”

Glimmer blinks. “It---inferior?”

“Yes. You see, since I was little, I’ve always felt like I’ve had to work for things. It didn’t help that the woman I lived with for most of my life was a goddamn perfectionist and made me feel like I wasn’t worth her time.”

“Your mom made you feel that way?”

Adora looks up. “Huh? Oh, no, no, not my mom! I was adopted and raised by the state until middle school. Then I was adopted into a different family—my current family. Sorry if that was confusing,” she admits with a sheepish grin.

Glimmer finds herself smiling back. “Okay, adopted twice. Please continue.”

“Anyways, then while in high school the only real thing I had going for me was my fencing scholarship and…well, there’s one other big thing that you should know.” She wrings her hands. “And part of me was worried if you found out you may not want to date me.”

The pinkette finds herself reaching for those warm, calloused hands and wraps her own around them. “Adora, please tell me.”

“You promise not to get weirded out?”

“I swear. Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye.”

Smiling, Adora takes another deep breath. “Well…my real name is Adair. I’m trans.”

Glimmer’s eyes widen. “…oh. Oh!”

“Yeah. I’ve always felt that I was a girl, even when I was young. So, about my junior year of college, I started growing my hair out and wearing girls’ clothes. I came out to my adoptive parents and brother.”

“What happened? Did they—”

Adora smiles reassuringly. “Nothing of the sort. They were all incredibly supportive. They helped pay for my hormones and everything. And before I graduated, I had my name legally changed to Adora.”

“So, you were scared once I found out you used to be a guy I’d freak out?”

She nods. “It’s…it’s happened before.”

The soft hurt in that voice makes Glimmer’s heart ping a little.

“First off, I don’t care. You’re allowed to be whatever you want and if you want to be a girl, that’s awesome.”

“It is?”

“Yes! Secondly, I’m an actual mess compared to what you saw online. My BFF can tell you that I get gung-ho about everything, I can brood and I’m grumpy in the morning until I get my first cup of coffee.”

The blonde smiles a little. “Me, too. I barely function without it.”

“And thirdly…” She shoots Adora a big smile, stroking her fingers along the top of her hands. “You’re cute and super-hot. I mean, that leather jacket is working for you.”

“Is it?” Adora is grinning broadly now.

“Yeah! Shit, you give off that whole butch lesbian vibe.”

“…I’m sorry for not calling you.”

“After hearing why, I don’t blame you. But will you call me?”

The blonde smirks at her. “Well, wouldn’t you say we’re past the phone call phase now?”

“Mmm, I suppose.”

They spend the rest of the time eating the peach pie and ordering more tea, talking and talking until Glimmer’s phone suddenly buzzes.

“Oh, hell. Hang on.” The pinkette pulls her phone out of her clutch and answers it. “Hello? Oh hi, Bow! Where am I? Oh, I’m at the diner on Main.”

She listens to the conversation on the other line. “Yes, I’m with that girl. What? Bow, yes, the hot blonde butch who works at the bookstore, shut up!”

Adora’s smile could have gotten broader if it were possible.

“What? Oh, shit, I forgot! We have the rehearsal for the recital! What time is it now?”

Adora looks at her watch. “Um, 4 am.”

“All right, Bow, I’m heading home now. I’ll see you at the academy first thing.” She hangs up with a slight groan. “Ugh, best friends sometimes.”

“I hear ya. Would you like me to escort you home?”

“Sure. I don’t like driving on the streets at night by myself.”

“Then I shall help you, milady,” Adora says getting up from the booth and dipping a bow at her waist.

“My goodness, what a gentlewoman.”

A little while later, they pull up in front of an apartment complex. Adora climbs off the motorcycle and walks up as Glimmer climbs out of the Bug.

“Nice place.”

“Oh, thanks. My mom owns the building so we get a discount on our rent.”

“Sweet!”

Glimmer then turns to Adora. “Well, I’m glad we were able to sort things out.”

“Me, too. Hey, would you like to have dinner at my house tomorrow night?”

“Dinner?”

“Yep. Not to brag, but I make a mean salmon.”

Glimmer rubs her chin in thought. “Hmm, does that include a white wine sauce?”

“It does. It’d be a sin not to serve it alongside.”

“Then I’d love to. Should I bring anything?”

“Just your appetite and your sexy self,” Adora says before she realizes what she says. “Um, I, uh, I mean—”

Glimmer giggles. “God, you’re cute.”

“Cute? I thought I was butch.”

“There’s nothing that says you can’t be both.”

They both smile at each other. But there’s a slight undercurrent, of not wanting to leave each other right away.

Adora decides to take a leap of faith. “Glimmer.”

“Yes?”

“May I—may I kiss you?”

“God, I’ve been waiting for you to kiss me all night.”

“Then I can?”

“_Please.”_

Adora gulps, steps forward, gently taking Glimmer’s face in her hands and…

Kisses her ever so softly, pressing her lips to soft ones slick with lip gloss.

The pinkette moans and presses closer, wrapping her arms around broad shoulders. She can feel the warmth through the leather jacket.

Adora groans herself, feeling heat and sparks go through her whole being. This has never happened with anyone she’s dated before.

They separate, both opening their eyes to look into the other.

“Wow…” Adora says.

“Yeah.”

“I should, I should go. You need to be at the—”

“Academy. Yeah, we have the rehearsal.”

Adora pulls away a bit reluctantly. “I’ll call you?”

“Please.”

“Okay. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

Glimmer watches as the blonde walks down to where her motorcycle is parked. She climbs on to the vehicle, starts the bike, puts on her helmet and then turns back to where Glimmer stands.

She presses a gloved hand to her lips and extends it to her. Then with that, she roars off until the motorcycle is gone.

Glimmer unlocks her front door and walks in, locking it behind her. She responds to Bow and Perfuma and makes her way upstairs.

Once she’s in her bedroom, she flops onto her bed and takes her pillow screaming joyfully into it.

“Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod!” she squeals, gripping the pillow tightly.

She pulls out her phone and does a quick text.

** _Glimmer: Hey, text me as soon as you get home! 😘_**

Hmm. Should she have sent that kiss emoji? Well, she certainly feels warm and fuzzy. And she keeps replaying the kiss over and over in her mind.

She gets up and gets herself ready for bed. As she comes out from brushing her teeth, she immediately sees a notification.

She grabs it, nearly dropping it to the (thankfully) carpeted floor.

** _Adora: Just got home. Thanks!_ **

Beaming, she taps out a reply.

** _Glimmer: You’re quite welcome. Hope you didn’t hit much traffic on the way home._ **

** _Adora: Nah. I’m used to driving her around._ **

** _Glimmer: Your motorcycle is a she?_ **

** _Adora: Yeah! I named her Atalante._ **

** _Glimmer: Oh, after the Greek myth, right?_ **

** _Adora: Well, that and from Fate/Grand Order._ **

** _Glimmer: You play that game? Bow plays it a lot. He enjoys it, lol._ **

** _Adora: Coolio._ **

** _Glimmer: Is it weird that I miss you already?_ **

** _Adora: Not at all, heh. I miss you, too._ **

Glimmer nearly swoons.

** _Glimmer: You’re a really good kisser, you know._ **

** _Adora: So are you. What flavor lip gloss was that, btw?_ **

** _Glimmer: Cherry, though usually, I wear blackberry flavor._ **

** _Adora: Mmm, my favorite fruit._ **

Glimmer makes a note to pick up fresh berries (if they have them) before she heads to Adora’s tomorrow.

** _Adora: Oh, did I give you my address?_ **

** _Glimmer: No. Why don’t you send it to me now?_ **

** _Adora: I’ll email it, lol._ **

** _Glimmer: Okay. Now I’m going to bed._ **

** _Adora: Me, too._ **

** _Glimmer: Goodnight, Adora._ **

** _Adora: Goodnight, Glimmer. Sleep well and have good dreams._ **

** _Glimmer: I will since they’re about you. 😉_**

** _Adora: 😊_**

** _Adora: Damn it, I’m not going to be able to sleep now._ **

** _Glimmer: Sorry, lol._ **

** _Adora: Okay, goodnight for real._ **

** _Glimmer: Goodnight._ **

Glimmer’s dreams that night (and Adora’s) are full of warm embraces and gentle kisses…

And an eagerness to see each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, be sure to leave a comment or two and don't forget to say hi!  
P.s. this is what Adora's motorcycle looks like:  
https://www.cartoq.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/07/Vardenchi-Type-I-Custom-on-a-Royal-Enfield-Thunderbird-2.jpg  
I do realize that at one point Adora uses her dead name, but I wanted to put it in because I feel that Adora would want to mention that.


	3. Dinner for Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lovely dinner and an evening spent together draws our two lovers even _closer_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A loaf of bread, a jug of wine...

Adora brings the spoon up to her mouth and tastes the white wine sauce. She smacks her lips and thinks.

“Hmm…a little bit more white pepper,” she says. She adds the spice to the sauce and tastes again.

“Mmm-hmm! Much better!” She sets it aside to warm gently while she checks on the salmon baking in the oven.

‘_All righty, fifteen more minutes on the salmon.’ _

She checks her phone again.

** _Glimmer: Hi, there, Adora. I just got done with the rehearsal. I’m stopping at home to drop off my stuff and then to the store to pick up a surprise for dinner. See you soon! :wink:_ **

That was dated at 4:15 pm. The clock above the stove now reads 4:30.

_‘Calm down, Adora. She’ll be here.’_

She thinks back to the conversation she’d had that morning…

* * *

_“You invited her for dinner and she accepted?” Catra asks, staring thunderstruck at her friend._

_The blonde takes a bite of her sandwich. “Yeah, she did. And then she sent me a text with a kiss emoji.”_

_The brunette shakes her head grinning. “Damn, Adora, I wish I had your game!”_

_Scorpia cocks an eyebrow. “Hey, you’ve already got me.”_

_“I know, babe, but makes me wish I’d had a little more when I met you.” She leans over and kisses the white-blonde on the cheek._

_The buff girl laughs. “Fine, I admit I’m impressed as well, Adora. There must be something really special about this girl for you to have her over for dinner at your place.”_

_“There is. I,” she wipes her mouth with her napkin, “I can’t explain it, but she makes me feel amazing.”_

_Scorpia swoons. “Oh, that’s so romantic!”_

_Catra puts a friendly hand on her friend’s shoulder. “You care about her, don’t you?”_

_“I do.”_

_“Then I’m happy for you, Adora. I hope the date goes great for you tonight.”_

_She grins. “Thanks, Catra._

_Then the brunette smirks. “Well, you may just skip dinner and go straight for dessert.”_

_“Catra!” both Adora and Scorpia groan._

* * *

Adora checks the salmon again. “Aha! We’re ready.”

She takes the fish out of the oven, placing it on the stove. Just as she does so, the doorbell rings.

‘_She’s here!’_

She walks sedately to the door—well, she tries to, but she instead races toward it, nearly tripping over her socked feet.

She smooths down her white t-shirt and the top of her denim jeans and then opens the door.

Glimmer stands there beaming like the sun. She’s wearing a plain purple t-shirt with a pair of faded pink pants and blue croc shoes. A sky-blue tote bag hangs off her left shoulder.

“Hello!” she chirps.

“Hi,” Adora says with a big smile. She motions for Glimmer to come in. “I’m glad you made it. You look very cute in that.”

“Ah, it’s just my casual outfit; I didn’t feel like changing,” the pinkette says, stepping past Adora and giving off a whiff of gardenia perfume. “Plus, I wanted to get here ASAP.”

The blonde closes the door and walks her guest into the kitchen. “Well, you’re just in time. The salmon is almost ready. I just have to add the white wine sauce, dress the salad, and we’ll be ready to eat.”

Glimmer looks around at the modestly decorated apartment. “Wow. This is a nice place,” she comments, taking off her bag.

“Thanks. I’ll give you the two cents tour after dinner,” Adora takes the bag from her. “What do you have in here?”

Glimmer reaches into the bag, pulling out a plastic grocery container and a pink wine bottle. “I brought some rose wine and fresh raspberries. They didn’t have any blackberries, unfortunately.”

“Great! I have some vanilla ice cream these will go good with.” The blonde takes the wine from Glimmer and puts it in the fridge. She turns back to Glimmer—

Who’s suddenly kissing her passionately.

She grunts and wraps her arms around her waist, slotting her mouth against her.

Glimmer has been dreaming about this all day: to feel those strong arms around her, to rake her fingers through that golden hair, and to taste those hot lips again.

They pull away, Glimmer pulling Adora’s bottom lip between her teeth and letting it go.

Adora blinks slowly, trying to get her mind working again. “…damn, I wasn’t expecting that,” she rasps, her voice rough and sexy.

The pinkette giggles. “I like to surprise people,” she says playfully.

“Well, while I’d love to keep kissing you, we do have dinner to eat before it gets cold.”

“Aw,” Glimmer pouts. “Fine. It does smell delicious.”

“But I promise that afterward…” Adora is flushed pink but she says “We can kiss a little more if you like.”

“That works for me.”

* * *

Glimmer forks the final bite of salmon into her mouth; she chews, and swallows, then sets the fork down and sits back with a sigh of satisfaction.

“Oh, _man,_” she groans. “Now _that _was a fantastic dinner.”

Adora smiles broadly, taking a sip of her wine. “Thank you very much.”

“That was seriously amazing! Where did you learn how to cook like that?”

“Ha-ha, Adam and I would watch the Food Network religiously in high school. Plus, I sometimes read the cookbooks at work on break.”

“You must have been Julia Child in another life,” Glimmer comments.

Adora laughs and then says in a perfect impression “Well thank you, darling!”

Both of them crack up. After the giggles subside, Glimmer says “Well, the least I can do is help you clean up.”

“All right. Then I’ll show you around before we have dessert.”

Xenomides from where he had been sitting suddenly meows.

“Oh, but first I got to feed this little punk,” Adora says getting up.

Glimmer takes the dishes to the sink and begins to clean them. She watches as Adora feeds her cat, talking to him and stroking his back.

Perfuma would describe Adora’s soul as that of a warrior, someone who would fight to take care of the people around her and not expect anything in return.

‘_But I want to take care of her. Good grief, I’m a sap.’_

Once both are finished with their respective tasks, Adora shows Glimmer around the apartment.

The first thing she realizes is that Adora loves books. There are shelves and shelves full of them in the apartment. She also sees notebooks half full of scribblings and notes. A blue acoustic guitar sits against the sofa in the main den area with an impressive entertainment system and TV.

“Wow. I have to admit, this is pretty nice,” she admits as they now sit on the sofa with a bowl of ice cream and raspberries each.

“Thanks. It’s a lot better than my first apartment,” the blonde admits, scooping a bite of ice cream and fruit into her mouth. “My first one was in a place falling apart with a roach infestation.”

“Yeesh. I’ll bet your cat wasn’t happy with that.”

“That he was not. I found him there; poor little guy was wandering around half-starved. I took him home, fed him, and washed him. No one came around to claim him so when I moved here, he came with me.”

The cat in question is sitting between them with his head on Glimmer’s lap, purring contently.

Adora can’t but laugh. “Well, you’ve certainly impressed Xeno. It usually takes a day or two for him to warm up to someone.”

“Aw, he’s just a sweetie, aren’t you?”

He chirps and goes back to snoozing.

Glimmer eats a little more ice cream. “So…I did a little bit of research around lunch. Do you mind if I ask you some questions?”

Adora finishes her ice cream and sets the bowl aside. “I had a feeling you would. Ask away.”

“Okay. Number one: do you still have all your, er, ah, your—”

“My equipment? Yes, I do.” Adora situates herself so she’s sitting a bit more comfortably. “I could have had the full surgery but there is a lot of complications that could arise from it. And honestly, I still feel like a woman despite it.”

“But you have boobs.”

She grins. “That comes from years and years of taking hormones.”

“Oh. Okay, was it hard to be transgender at first?”

“Mmm, it was. But I was lucky in the fact that my family and friends were very understanding. It did take a while for my teachers and other family members to get used to the idea. Some of them still aren’t and insist on calling me by Adair. I’ve learned to live with it as time goes on.”

Glimmer puts her bowl aside, not paying attention as Xeno licks up the remnants of the ice cream. “All right, final question. And,” she fidgets a little, “you don’t have to answer it if you don’t want to.”

“Glimmer, I’ve been asked the whole gamut of questions many times. Go ahead and ask me, I doubt you’ll surprise me.”

“All right. How’s your sex drive?”

“…ah. That. It depends on the person who takes the hormones, but…mine’s still pretty good.”

A devious little smirk appears on Glimmer’s face. She scoots forward on the couch until their knees are touching. “So…you can still get erect?”

“Um…yeah. I can also, *_ahem_*, ejaculate. My refractory period is…okay.” The blonde is now sweating nervously as the cute woman comes closer and closer to her.

“So you still have to wear a condom?”

“Um…yeah, still have to.”

“Huh. I see.” She leans forward, closer and closer. Adora finds herself closing her eyes and slightly puckering her lips…

Only to have a finger boop her nose. “Huh? What?” she sputters, opening her eyes to see the pinkette leaning back against the other arm of the couch again.

Glimmer giggles, shaking her head. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t resist.”

Adora almost pouts, crossing her arms. “That wasn’t funny.”

“Hey, what can I say? You set yourself up for it. Oh, where is your bathroom again?”

“Um, it’s down the hall and to your left.”

“Sweet. I’ll be right back.” She springs up from the couch and heads to the bathroom.

The door to it closes and Adora sags back against the couch, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

‘_Ugh, that was close because I bet I would have ruined my pants. She’s gonna kill me and it’s going to be an absolutely sweet death.’_

The toilet flushes and she scrambles to sit back up.

Glimmer comes back out, her hands still a little damp from washing. “So, what do you want to do now?”

‘_You. On my bed. Repeatedly.’_

“Well, we could watch a movie if you’re up for it.”

“Sure. Why don’t you pick it?”

She ends up picking _The Little Mermaid, _of all things. But it’s one Glimmer doesn’t mind watching. “One of my personal favorites,” she says.

So, they watch the movie, commenting on the action and singing along; Adora nearly swoons as Glimmer sings _Part of Your World _with perfect pitch. They share a few gentle kisses but nothing as passionate as the earlier kiss in the kitchen.

And yet, Adora is fine with this. Glimmer has settled herself into Adora’s right side, letting her head rest on her shoulder and sighing in delight as she pets her pink hair.

This…

This is perfect.

Soon the movie is over. Adora kind of wishes the evening wouldn’t end. But Glimmer yawns, covering her mouth.

“Aaahh, whoops. Sorry. I guess I’m sleepy.”

“That’s cool. I can call a Lyft for you if you’re too tired.”

“Nah, it’s cool. The drive will help me stay awake.” She gets up and stretches.

Adora finds her eyes going over the firm, curving belly and limbs made lean by dancing.

It takes a minute or two to realize that Glimmer is speaking to her.

“Uh, I’m sorry. Say that again?”

Smirking, Glimmer asks “So how would you like to come to the recital tomorrow?”

“The recital?”

“Yep! In the middle of summer, we usually have a recital for the new kids. The audience is the parents and family but sometimes the community comes in. I think one of your bosses has her niece in the show.”

“Oh. That’ll be Celie; sometimes Netossa will bring her to the bookstore.”

“Another reason for you to come, then.”

“Will you be performing?”

Glimmer shoots her a grin. “Of course.”

“Then I’d love to.”

“Great! I’ll reserve a seat for you.”

She walks Glimmer to her door as Xeno pads behind them. He mewls plaintively.

“Someone doesn’t want you to go,” Adora comments. ‘_I don’t want you to, either.’_

“Aw. Don’t worry, I’ll come back.” She pets him gently and then stands up to face Adora. “Thank you again for dinner. I enjoyed it.”

“It was my pleasure. Thank _you _for bringing the wine and the raspberries.”

They look at each other, not sure what to do, not sure who should make the first move.

In the end, it’s Glimmer, who leans up on her toes to kiss her gently. Adora sighs in delight, pulling her closer.

They have to end it reluctantly, foreheads pressing against each other, and hearts pounding.

“…I have to go,” the pinkette whispers.

“I know,” the blonde whispers back.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Okay.”

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

* * *

_There was a noise, and the mermaid turned to see that the blonde’s chest was rising as she took a breath._

_“No, look!” she exclaimed joyfully. “She’s breathing!” _

_Reaching up, she brushed a lock of hair from her forehead and in an awed, hushed tone she whispered “She’s so beautiful.”_

_A love song was rising in her heart and she slowly, carefully began to sing, bringing her face toward hers._

_“**What would I give**_

** _To live where you are?_ **

** _What would I pay_ **

** _To stay here beside you?_ **

** _What would I do _ **

** _To see you_ **

** _Smiling at me?_ **

** _Where would we walk?_ **

** _Where would we run?_ **

** _If we could stay all day in the sun?”_ **

_The blonde opened her eyes, gazing up into the lilac of her rescuer’s. The mermaid bent down so that she was now almost singing against those beautiful lips._

_“**Just you and me**_

** _And I could be_ **

** _Part of your world…”_ **

_The blonde began to move towards her; she trembled in anticipation as the human’s lips came nearer…_

* * *

Glimmer sits up with a gasp, her heart pounding.

“Oh,” she breathes into the quiet of her bedroom. “…oh, god…”

‘_Yep. I’ve got it really bad if I’m imagining us as Ariel and Eric…’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and a delicious slow-burn.


	4. Dance Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the recital!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we go into chapter four!

It takes a while for Adora to find the community center. Once there, she parks her bike nearby and walks to the entrance.

A teenager with dark hair and black clothes hands her a program. As she makes her way in, she looks down at the brightly colored logo. It reads “Bright Moon Dance Academy” complete with a pair of blue ballet shoes splashed against the letters. It proclaims this to be the 20th annual recital.

Her eyes catch a familiar name in the teachers’ list.

_Glimmer Anara, assistant headmistress, and young adults’ teacher_

‘_Whoa. She’s the assistant headmistress? That’s cool.’_

She walks into the crowded auditorium to see if she can find where Netossa and Spinnerella would be. She spots them in the third row from the front.

Walking over, she greets them with a “Hi, guys”.

“Well, hey, Adora!” Spinnerella says, looking her up and down. “Don’t you look dashing!”

The blonde looks down at her outfit of a blue men’s dress shirt, white linen pants, and her brown loafers. “Ah, really? I wasn’t sure if I should go casual or formal. I guess this is a mix of both?”

Netossa grins at her. “Hey, casual-formal is a thing. What are you doing here, if I might ask? We never told you Celie was in dance class.”

Adora scratches the back of her head nervously. “Oh, I was invited by Ms. Anara. We had dinner together last night and she told me about it.”

The dark-haired woman grins. “Really? Ms. Anara?”

“Uh,” she clears her throat, “yep.”

Spinnerella looks near the front row. “We did see a sign up near there. Maybe your seat is there.”

“Ah. I’ll head on up there.” She smiles at them. “Catch you guys later.”

Both women watch as their employee makes her way up there. The lilac-haired woman smiles. “You know, I had a feeling those two would hook up. Didn’t I tell you, honey?”

Netossa smiles, kissing her wife on her cheek. “You certainly did, darling. Seems Adora is smitten.”

“Yep. Ooh, it’s starting!”

* * *

Glimmer takes a little tiny peek out the side of the stage, her eyes searching for a glimpse of blonde hair.

Bow comes up behind her. “Are you looking for someone?”

“Yes, I am, as a matter of fact. I invited Adora to come to the recital tonight,” she answers not looking at him.

He squeals. “Oh, great! Now I finally get to see the elusive Adora that you’ve been pining over.”

“Okay, I have _not _been pining over her, ding-dong. I just happen to think that she’s very pretty and smart.”

“And you want to bang her brains out. Ouch!”

Glimmer whacks him on the back of his head. “Dummy! There are kids here.”

At that moment, her mother comes up. “Well, are you two ready to do this?”

The boy nods, rubbing the back of his head ruefully. “As we’ll ever be, Angella.”

“Excellent. Bow, go get in place—you are the MC after all.”

He nods, flashes a thumbs up at his best friend and heads to his podium. Angella turns to look back at her daughter. “Are you expecting someone, dear?”

“Heh, uh, yeah, mom. I am.”

The tall willowy woman smiles a little. “The young blonde woman you had dinner with last night, yes?”

“Yeah. I don’t even know if she’s here.”

Angella takes a graceful look out to the audience. “I’m sure she’s here, my darling. But don’t forget that you have to perform tonight as well.”

She smiles up at her mom. “I will. I’m looking forward to it!”

“Hmm, out of curiosity does this Adora wear her hair in a ponytail?”

“Yeah, why do you ask?”

“Because she’s sitting in the front row.”

Glimmer nearly falls over as she yanks the curtain around to look.

Sure enough, there she is, sitting right in the middle wearing what has to be the cutest outfit in the world. She’s reading over the program with pursed lips and furrowed brow.

Glimmer gulps.

_‘Let’s hope I don’t actually break a leg.’_

* * *

Adora has to admit to herself: these kids are super duper talented. They could give anyone on Dancing with the Stars a run for their money. Celie performs a number that would make anyone give her ten out of ten.

But there’s a tickle of anticipation in her gut to see Glimmer dance.

The MC’s voice brings her out of her thoughts. “And now, the moment you all have been waiting for! Please put your hands together and make some noise for our assistant headmistress, Glimmer!”

There are loud cheers and applause from the audience as the lights darken to a gorgeous carmine color. The projection of an orange sunset appears in the background.

[A flamenco guitar](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BdDD9JX-Tyg&list=WL&index=9&t=0s) begins to play as a dark figure strides slowly onto the stage. She moves her arms in a sensual motion as if she were caressing a lover.

As the castanets and drums begin to play, the spotlight comes up to show Glimmer wearing a beautiful flowing red dress with a red carnation tucked behind her ear. Flashing a smile, she begins to dance.

Adora’s familiar with flamenco. Catra’s dad is from Spain and one time he gave her a collection of flamenco CDs and vinyl he’d brought from Madrid. She really likes the music and watching the performances on YouTube.

But seeing it like this, especially being performed by the person she’s slowly falling in love with is a whole different experience.

Glimmer commands the whole stage as she dances, her body moving and swaying. Adora is mesmerized, watching as she dances.

The whole theater is quiet as she dances. In a way, it feels like only she and Glimmer are in the theater.

And then it’s over. Glimmer strikes a fantastic pose, her face glowing with sweat and exaltation.

‘_Holy shit…she…she looks like she’s been fucked.’_

The whole theater bursts into applause and cheers. The pinkette smiles and bows. Her eyes catch Adora’s and she smiles at her. She reaches behind her ear, takes the carnation and tosses it to Adora.

The blonde stands up and catches it, still warm. She grins up at the woman who then flounces off the stage.

She falls back into the chair, clutching the flower to her face and inhaling the gentle scent of the blossom as well as what has to be Glimmer’s perfume.

For the rest of the performance, she’s in a dreamlike state.

And who can blame her?

* * *

Adora is bouncing on the balls of her feet, the flower stuffed into the pocket of her pants. She’s waiting in the lobby, as this is where the teenager from earlier told her the performers would be coming out after the show.

Suddenly something tackles her at the knees; she nearly falls over as Celie hugs her tight.

“Adowa!” she crows, grinning up at the blonde with a gap-toothed smile.

“Hey, Celie!” She picks the girl and hugs her. “You were great! Beyoncé should hire you as a lead dancer.”

She giggles. “Thanks!”

Up come Netossa and Spinnerella. “Now Celie, what have we told you about jumping on people?” says Netossa, taking her niece from her employee’s arms.

“Ah, it’s all right,” the blonde says with a grin.

Then her attention is drawn to three people coming out of the theater. One of them is Glimmer (who’s changed out of the flamenco dress into a small casual white dress), but with her are a boy with brown skin and trimmed hair wearing a fancy suit and a tall freckled girl with braided blonde hair dressed in a green skirt and flowing tank top.

Glimmer sees her; her eyes brighten and she races over and glomps Adora nearly bowling her over. “You made it!”

Celie looks huffily at her aunt. “How come Ms. Glimmer gets to do that?”

Adora regains her balance and hugs her back. “You were _amazing_,” she says in a low voice, smiling at Glimmer.

“Thanks. Oh, before I forget, come here!” She grabs Adora by the wrist and yanks her over to where the boy and the girl are standing. “Bow, Perfuma, this is Adora. Adora, this is my BFF Bow and his girlfriend Perfuma!”

Adora studies Perfuma. “Hey…we’ve met before, haven’t we?”

The girl laughs. “I believe we have! You helped me find that Barrett-Browning collection.”

“Oh yeah! Nice to see you again.”

Bow holds out his hand smiling broadly. “It’s nice to finally put a face to the name.”

Adora takes his hand and shakes it. “Pleasure’s all mine. Your emcee work was top-notch.”

“Thank you. Hey, we’re going to take some of the kids to go get pizza. Would you like to come with us?”

Adora looks at Glimmer. “Are you going?”

“If you don’t mind hanging around some crazy kids.”

Adora grins. “Nope.”

“Then let’s go! I needs me some pizza.”

* * *

The pizza parlor is packed with a lot of people; not much to do on a Saturday night.

The kids are at a nearby table with their parents while Bow, Perfuma, Glimmer, and Adora are at another. Bow and Perfuma share a vegetarian pizza while Adora and Glimmer have a pepperoni pizza.

“No way! You do sword fighting?” Bow asks, battling a cheese string on his slice.

Adora wipes the orangey grease from her lips. “Yep. You can call me a female version of Bob Anderson.”

“Who’s Bob Anderson?” Perfuma asks, taking a sip of her Coke.

“Bob Anderson was Errol Flynn’s stunt double; he later staged fights for Star Wars, Pirates of the Caribbean, and the Middle Earth series,” Bow answers, snagging a piece of green pepper off of his plate.

“Errol Flynn, huh? I always thought he was handsome,” Glimmer says before then whispering in the blonde’s ear “but you’re cuter than he is.”

Bow snorts at the sudden blush on Adora’s face. “Boy, I’ve lost count of how many times you’ve blushed already.”

Adora rolls her eyes and opens her mouth to say something…

When someone or something catches her attention. “Oh. Hey, I’ll be right back.” She gets up from her seat and goes over to the salad bar.

Glimmer, Bow and Perfuma follow as she walks up to an older couple—two women, one with tanned skin and tattoos and the other with frosted pink hair tied into a bun.

“Who are they?” Bow asks, looking over at Glimmer.

She shrugs. “I don’t know. She hasn’t mentioned them to me.”

“Are they her family? You mentioned that she was adopted.”

“I, I don’t think so.”

“Oh! She’s coming back!” Perfuma exclaims.

They all quickly go back to their positions as the blonde sits back down next to Glimmer.

“What’d I miss?”

“Um, we were wondering, ah, which old movie star would you want to date today since you mentioned Errol Flynn?”

Adora thinks for a moment. “Hmm…Lauren Bacall. That voice and those eyes. Didn’t hurt that she had a bangin’ figure as well,” she answers with a grin.

Bow strokes an imaginary mustache. “Hmm, I’ll agree with that. For me, it’s a toss-up between Humphrey Bogart and Basil Rathbone.”

And so, it goes, all of them sharing their thoughts and laughing.

* * *

_Later on, that night…_

Glimmer sits on her bed dressed in her pajamas, finishing her lesson plans on her laptop.

But she’s distracted by what had happened after they had finished at the pizza parlor…

_Adora and Glimmer walk from the parking lot of Glimmer’s complex. Bow and Perfuma had gone home earlier._

_As they walk, the pinkette decides to ask what’s been bugging her since she saw Adora with the older couple._

_“So…who were those people you were chatting with at the parlor?”_

_“Hmm? Oh, well…I suppose I can tell you about it. That was Mara and Razz. Mara is my daddy.”_

_“Your…your what?”_

_Adora chuckles nervously. “My leather daddy. I’m part of the kink community here in town; Mara and Razz are part of it, too. On occasion it’s okay to say hello in person but not all the time.”_

_“Oh.”_

_The blonde looks at her. “Does—does it weird you out that I’m in the kink community?”_

_“Hey, as I told you, you can do and be whatever you want.” Glimmer muses for a second and then says “You do look pretty hot in leather.”_

_Adora chuckles. “Thank you.” _

_When they get to the door Glimmer opens her purse trying to get her house key out when…_

_She suddenly feels Adora’s hand on her shoulder. She freezes as the other hand gently reaches around and touches her hand. _

_“Is this okay?” Adora asks._

_Glimmer doesn’t answer; instead, she drops her purse, turns around and grabs the blonde’s face, bringing her down into a hard, passionate kiss._

_Adora lets out a low moan, moving her arms around that curvaceous waist and walks Glimmer backward until she’s pressed against her front door. She hikes her leg around Adora’s hip and lets the tip of her tongue slide across those lips._

_Adora opens her mouth and meets Glimmer’s tongue with her own. Her wandering goes under that blessedly short skirt to grab handfuls of her luscious ass._

_Glimmer moans into her mouth, now arching up into her embrace and gripping the front of her blue shirt._

_They have to part reluctantly because of the need for air._

_Panting, Adora presses her forehead against Glimmer’s. “Do you…do you have any idea how gorgeous you looked dancing on that stage? Part of me wanted to go up there and fuck you right then and there.”_

_Glimmer shivers, letting her thumb brush against her bottom lip. “And you in this shirt? I want to tear it off of you.”_

_An amused grin flashes on her face. “This is one of my really nice shirts.”_

_“I’d buy you another one.”_

_They almost go back to kissing but someone catcalls at them. _

_Adora reluctantly lets Glimmer go. “I should go. I have an early shift at the bookstore.”_

_“Will I see you tomorrow?”_

_Adora smiles and says in a mobster's voice “You soitanly will, sweet’eart.”_

Glimmer sighs and closes the Google Doc. They had gotten _so close. _

“And yet still so far,” she mutters, ready to shut down for the night.

Yet…she wonders…

She opens an incognito tab and types in “transgender porn”—just, just to see, ya know.

What she finds makes her blush bright red and quickly close the tab and shut down her laptop.

‘_Oh, shit. That was…wow…’_

She rolls over on her side. ‘_I’m not going to be able to sleep for a while.’_

Well, …maybe it wouldn’t hurt…

She slips her hand into her panties and finds herself incredibly wet—as has been the case recently.

She starts to rub her clit with two fingers, imagining that these were Adora’s fingers and not her own. She can feel kisses along her neck and small nips along her collarbone.

“_So wet for me, beautiful,” _says a low voice inside her mind.

Glimmer is so worked up that it doesn’t long for her to come, moaning the name of the woman she is so quickly falling in love with.

“…oh, Adora…”


	5. RPG Shenanigans and a Hot Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer and Adora play Dungeons and Dragons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are with the long-awaited chapter five!

_A week later…_

“And one, two, three, kick! One, two, three, jump! All right guys, great work!” Glimmer says, clapping.

All the kids, ranging in age from 13-17 applaud their teacher and then go to get their things from their cubbies. The pinkette stretches her back listening to the pops as she does so.

There’s a buzz from her pocket; her phone is going off. She pulls it out and looks at the notification.

** _Adora: Hey, gorgeous! I hope your day’s going well._ **

Her smile grows even bigger if that were possible. She immediately texts back.

** _Glimmer: Even better now that I’ve heard from you!_ **

Ever since the recital, she and Adora have been going out for about a week. They text every day and call each other every night.

** _Adora: Lol, thanks. Whatcha doing right now?_ **

She goes over to the mirror and sits on the floor with her back to it. Some students say their goodbyes and she does answer them, but most of her attention is on the phone before her.

** _Glimmer: I’m not doing much. We just got done with the class for the day. WBU?_ **

** _Adora: We’ve got an author signing on Saturday so we’re getting ready for that._ **

** _Glimmer: Sounds like fun! _ **

** _Adora: It will be. He’s a local author._ **

** _Glimmer: So…since it’s Friday night tonight, are you busy?_ **

** _Adora: Actually, that’s one reason why I was texting you. How do you feel about Dungeons and Dragons?_ **

Glimmer thinks for a minute. Bow is into that, and she’s gone to one or two sessions.

** _Glimmer: I’m cool with it. Why do you ask?_ **

** _Adora: Well, we need an NPC…and maybe you’d like to come?_ **

** _Glimmer: Will there be food?_ **

** _Adora: We’re having it at my apartment so I’m cooking; I just need some drinks and dessert._ **

** _Glimmer: Then sure!_ **

“Oh, Glimmer?”

She looks up as Bow comes in. “Hey. What’s up?”

“Meeting in an hour. Coffee break before then?”

“Yeah, sure, hang on.” She taps out her reply to Adora and gets up, walking over to him.

He grins. “You’re glowing. Are you texting with Adora again?”

“Yeah. I’m sitting in on her D & D game tonight; they need an NPC.”

“Cool! Perhaps you’ll be the lusty wench with a heart of gold who helps our heroes on their quest!” he says striking a corny pose.

She shoves him. “Har-har, very funny.”

“But hey, I’m happy for you,” he says as they walk out of the classroom and down the hall to the breakroom. “You and Adora seem to like each other.”

She smiles bashfully. “Thanks. She’s…she’s amazing.”

“So, are you ever going to invite her to our sappy movie night?” he asks.

“Oh, you mean where we watch romantic sappy movies and make fun of them? I don’t know, that may not be her thing,” Glimmer says as they enter the break room. She goes over to the coffee machine and winces when she sees no one had made any. She walks over to the cabinet, pulls out the coffee grounds and starts to measure them out.

Bow sits down at the long table in the middle and watches his best friend. “True. So, may I ask you something?”

“Go ahead.”

“How far have you gotten in your relationship?”

She pauses in the act of putting water into the pot. “…what are you getting at?”

He gives her a shit-eating grin. “You two fucking yet or not?”

“What?! Bow!”

He holds up his hands in entreaty. “What? It’s an honest question!”

“Why are you asking it?!”

“Because, and I _am _being honest here, you get cranky when you’re not getting laid.”

She glares at him crossing her arms. “When has that ever happened, Bow?”

“Remember when you were dating Sharon?”

She opens her mouth to argue but then stops for a moment and thinks. “…okay, you have a point. But to be honest, what I had with Sharon was more of a physical thing.” She goes back to making the coffee.

“Yeah. I get the vibes that what you and Adora have is something different altogether,” he notes as she switches the pot on.

She sits down next to him. “We do. She and I, we click somehow.”

“I’d say so. If she’s inviting you to an RPG session, I’d say you’re meant for each other.”

* * *

“And now! Glimmer, quick, you need to do something to distract the assassin!”

Glimmer quickly thinks. “Um…uh…Oh, I got it!”

Scorpia, the GM, leans forward. “Yes?”

“I pull a Julia Stiles to distract him!”

Adora frowns from where she sits. “Uh…huh?”

But Scorpia gets it, grinning broadly. “Okay, since you’ve rolled to jump in front of the assassin, roll me a bonus action!”

“Gotcha!” Glimmer grabs the d-20 that Catra had lent her and rolls it. “And we have…a 20!”

“And it works! The assassin is now distracted!”

Catra is cackling so hard she falls off her seat. “Oh, man, this is classic!”

Adora looks around in confusion. “Can someone please tell me what in the name of God just happened?”

Glimmer giggles. “Have you ever seen the movie _10 Things I Hate About You?”_

“Uh…no, I haven’t. I know it’s one of Heath Ledger’s movies and that’s it.”

“I’ll have to show you that movie, but Heath Ledger’s character is stuck in detention and Julia Stiles’ character distracts the teacher by flashing her tits long enough for him to sneak out the window.”

“She flashes her tits? Whoa. She would have fit in at our high school,” the blonde jokes.

The white-blonde checks her notes. “Okay, then, we’re at a good stopping point. Until next time!” she chirps, closing her notebook and stretching.

Catra gets up from the floor and grunts, cricking her neck. “Man, this was one of the best campaigns we’ve done so far,” she comments. “Glimmer you’re a natural.”

The pinkette gets up wincing as all feeling comes back into her plump rear end. “Thanks, Catra. Oof didn’t expect it to take so long.”

Scorpia takes her empty plate and cup, walking over to the kitchen sink. “Combat usually does. But I took it easy on you guys today since it was Glimmer’s first time,” she says as she rinses the dishware.

“Thank you for that.” Glimmer looks at her phone. “…geeze, it’s 9:30!”

“Everything okay?” Adora asks in the process of putting away the slow cooker shredded beef she had made for dinner.

“Oh, yeah, it is. I just didn’t realize how late it was—Ahhhh!” She suddenly yawns. “Oh, sorry; guess I’m more tired than usual.”

“You had lessons today, didn’t you?”

“Yes. I guess it’s catching up to me.”

Adora walks over to her. “Then I insist that you stay the night. It wouldn’t sit well on my conscious if you drove home in this condition.”

Glimmer stares. “I…is that okay?”

“More than.”

Scorpia and Catra grin at each other. These two…

“Well…sure, okay. Let me get the spare bag I keep in my car. Oh, I don’t have PJs---”

“Not a problem. I have a spare set.”

“Gosh, were you a Boy Scout?”

Adora laughs. “Nah, I quit after Tenderfoot. Adam’s the full-fledged Boy Scout.”

Glimmer grins and kisses her on the cheek. “I’ll be right back.”

As she flounces out of the room, Catra walks up to her best friend and smacks her hard on the back. “Well, Scorpia and I are gonna head out!” She exclaims cheerfully. “Have fun with your little sleepover!” She then leans over and whispers in her ear “I’ll call you tomorrow.”

Scorpia gives her a bone-crushing hug. “Good luck!”

Slightly flummoxed, she watches as the two of them head out of the room.

But inwardly, she’s panicking about the fact that Glimmer is spending the night here. Here. At her apartment.

“Oh, this is going to be a long night,” she groans.

Xeno meows from his spot on the couch and she glares at him. “Oh, yeah? One more word from you and no catnip for a week.”

* * *

Glimmer wakes up very slowly. She reaches for the alarm that is usually there on her bedside table---

And she hits the air. _‘Huh?’_

She blinks, trying to clear the fog of sleep from her mind. As she does, she’s also aware that someone is sleeping behind her.

_‘Wait…wait a minute. I spent the night at Adora’s.’_

They had watched a movie together and then Adora had offered to sleep on the couch while Glimmer took the bed. The pinkette had teased that they were adults, weren’t they, and they could share a bed. The blonde had blushed bright red but agreed.

_‘That’s…that’s all we did, right?’_

She looks down to confirm that she was still wearing the pajamas Adora had let her borrow…along with an arm wrapped around her waist.

She looks over her shoulder. Adora is asleep and dead to the world, her mouth slightly open as she snores. There’s a tiny bit of drool on the corner of her lips

Hiding a giggle, Glimmer situates herself so she’s facing her. Reaching up, she brushes blonde hair from her forehead; her heart melts a little as Adora smiles in her sleep.

‘_Hmm…maybe I could wake her up a little._’

She leans up and presses a kiss to her chin, and then to her cheek, and then to her nose.

When she reaches her forehead, the blonde finally opens her eyes. A sleepy grin appears and she sighs.

“Hmm, good morning,” she says, her voice thick with sleep.

Glimmer smiles back. “Good morning to you, too, sleepyhead,” she says, now scooting closer to the blonde.

“Did you sleep okay?”

“Mmm, yeah. But I think I like waking up a little more,” she says, slyly wrapping her arms around her shoulders.

“So do I.”

Then Glimmer snuggles into Adora, sighing softly.

‘_This…this is where I want to be.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter six will be on the way.


	6. In the Theater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two incidents in the theater make the final destination clear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the movie theater? Why not?

If it’s one thing Adora is known for, it’s that patience is not necessarily her strong suit.

But for Glimmer, she’s willing to be very patient.

They have gotten really close to having sex (make out sessions that involve a very horny Adora having to jack off and a very grumpy Xeno to sleep in the living room in annoyance at his owner). But Adora is chivalrous and is willing to move at whatever pace Glimmer is comfortable at.

Already she’s had dinner with Angella, Micah, and Glimmer (the elegant woman insisted on being called that and her dad was a cool guy). It went spectacularly well!

Glimmer has told Adora that her last relationship was based more on the physical than the emotional and she wanted to build theirs on both.

Adora is fine with that: most of her relationships have either ended with people freaking out that she was once a dude. So, as such, she can learn to be patient.

And Glimmer is worth it.

* * *

It’s in the back of the movie theater that Glimmer makes the first real move.

They’re watching _Ford vs Ferrari, _and since it’s been out for a while, they have the whole theater to themselves.

Adora doesn’t mind this at all. Since there’s no one else in the theater, they can kiss each other at certain points and not get heckled.

But then…

It happens.

Adora is watching this one part of the racing when she feels a hand on her thigh. She looks down to see that her partner’s hand is inching its way toward the fly of her jeans.

“Wha, Glimmer, what are you do—” she sputters, looking over at the pinkette.

“Shh.” A finger is pressed to her lips. “It’s okay, we’re the only ones here, baby.”

Adora’s protest dies as she sees Glimmer’s eyes.

Those purple eyes have darkened into amethyst gems, full of hunger and passion.

Apparently, she’s been feeling the same way the blonde has.

Her hand continues on its upward journey toward the metal button; she undoes the clasp, slides down the zipper, and cups the prodigious bulge through Adora’s Wonder Woman boxers.

“Ahhhh,” the blonde hisses, shutting her eyes as the hand squeezes.

“Mmm, someone’s so _big_,” the woman purrs, “Thinking of me?”

“I…I, yes.”

Glimmer smiles, and then slips her hand under the waistband of the boxers; with a flick of the wrist she pulls out her cock.

It isn’t as big as she expected it to be, but it’s a nice handful. She starts to stroke it, gently thumbing the tip and squeezing.

Adora groans lowly, arching her hips up. Fire is coiling in her belly and making her tremble. This has to be one of the most erotic things she’s ever done. The fact that they’re alone and Glimmer is jacking her off makes her wonder if she’s in a dream.

Glimmer leans up and kisses along her neck, leaving little nips and kitten licks along the flesh. She bites on her collarbone and Adora yelps.

“Aah!”

“Shh, keep it down a little,” the pinkette purrs, biting again.

“Kind of hard when you’re, nngh!” Now Glimmer squeezes around the base of her cock, making her shudder.

She starts panting and gasping, writhing a little in the seat as the ball of heat grows bigger. “Glimmer, Glim, fuck! I’m, _shit, _close.”

“Do it, babe. Come for me,” Glimmer says before biting on her lover’s earlobe.

That sets Adora over the edge; she groans loud enough to be heard over the film as she cums, gripping the armrests of the seat. She spurts a little but not enough to make a big mess.

She slumps down, panting as her vision goes back from fuzzy to clear. Glimmer’s smirking face comes into view; she looks like the cat that ate the canary and got the cream all at once.

She grins dazedly and kisses her. “That was…that was amazing.”

“Hmm, I’m glad you approve.”

“Hey, …you want to get out of here?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

“But let’s stop by the bathroom first.”

“Huh?”

“Trust me; plus, I got to clean up a little bit.”

* * *

A few moments later, they’re in one of the stalls near the back. When the door slams closed Adora pounces on Glimmer, kissing her fiercely.

Glimmer moans out loud into the kiss and wraps her arms around broad shoulders. The cold tile of the wall hits her back as Adora picks her up and pushes her against the wall.

Deft hands are suddenly unbuttoning her pants and she gasps, pulling away.

“What? Right here?”

Adora grins wolfishly. “You’re an inspiration, what can I say?”

She opens her mouth to protest but instead moans as Adora’s hand slides inside her panties.

“…fuck, baby, you’re so wet,” the blonde groans.

“Only…only you make me that wet, Adora,” Glimmer whimpers.

Adora’s blue eyes gleam brightly. “Good.”

Then without any other comment, she pulls down Glimmer’s pants and underwear in one smooth movement…

And her greedy mouth is on her girlfriend’s dripping snatch, licking, sucking, and nipping.

‘_Fuck, she tastes so good.’_

Glimmer gasps, bucking her hips up into Adora. “Oh! Oh god!”

Adora moans into her lips, suckling her stiff clit and nibbling.

Glimmer tries to keep quiet, she really does, but when Adora is eating her out like it’s her last meal on earth and there’s the chance that they might get caught…

She grabs her purse and bites down hard on the handle as she orgasms, groaning around the stiff leather as she practically gushes.

When she comes back to herself, Adora is now standing up, looking worried. “Are you okay? Jesus, I’m sorry, babe, I didn’t—mmm!”

Glimmer kisses her hard enough to shut her up. Then she pulls away to murmur “We should go.”

“Go? Go where?”

“Back to your place. I plan on making you scream, ‘Dora.”

The blonde’s surprised look turns into a predatory grin. “Oh. Is that a challenge?”

“Maybe.”

“Good, because I give as good as I get.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Bow-chicka-wow-wow..._


End file.
